A generic camouflage net is known from DE 40 23 287 C2.
Camouflage nets of this type serve for the camouflaging of buildings and of fixed and mobile military equipment, such as, for example, motor vehicles, tanks and the like. Camouflage nets of this type are intended to make it possible to camouflage against infrared cameras or thermal-image detectors and against radar contacts. The camouflaging is therefore to be afforded in the infrared, thermal-image, millimeter and centimeter radar radiation range.
The generic camouflage net consists of a polyester knitted fabric with a hole structure, the holes having a diameter or a width and/or height of approximately 2 to 3 mm, and the mutual spacing of the holes ranging approximately within the same order of magnitude. Metal fibers are also worked into the knitted fabric, and the knitted fabric is provided on both sides with a polymer layer which contains approximately 30 to 40% by weight of absorber pigments active in a range of 10 to 100 Ghz.
The generic camouflage net constitutes an advantageous, multi-spectrally active, flame-retarding camouflage net which affords protection in the visual and near IR range. Furthermore, the generic camouflage net has good damping values over a broad spectrum of the microwave range and has low emission in the thermal-image range.
Moreover, the camouflage net offers good mechanical strength and flexibility over a wide temperature range.
In comparison with other camouflage nets known from the prior art, for example from DE 38 10 121 A1 and DE 31 17 245 A1, the camouflage net known from the publication forming the preamble has improved camouflaging properties.
In all the camouflage nets known from practice, there is a problem, when they are used in desert regions, that the camouflage nets, which are based on the principle of convection, are too cold by day and too warm at night when used in the desert. The sand, rocks and vegetation heat up to an extreme extent in the desert throughout the day due to the sun. The region which is covered by the camouflage nets is shaded by the camouflage nets and thus becomes colder since the covered ground surface cannot heat up to the same extent. A signature which differs from the surroundings therefore appears in the thermal infrared range.
The situation at night with regard to the signature which is different in the thermal infrared range is not as extreme as during the day, but, here too, improvement or optimization is necessary.
There has hitherto been no practicable possibility known from the publications mentioned and from practice which makes it possible to match the temperature of the net or of the camouflaged region in desert areas. A further problem, in this case, is that the various desert areas make it necessary for the camouflage nets to meet different requirements with regard to a matching of the temperature.